


hold me

by Larryneedsfreedom



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Louis, Caring Harry, Crying Louis, Dom Harry, Fingering, Gentle Harry, Hurt Louis, M/M, Making Love, Nightmare, Protective Harry, Rimming, Sad Louis, Scared Louis, Sex, Sub Louis, Top Harry, Virgin Louis, bum hole licking, harry is nice, harrys gentle and sweet and perfect, louis has a ñightmare, petnames, praise during sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-03-31
Packaged: 2018-03-20 15:28:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3655422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larryneedsfreedom/pseuds/Larryneedsfreedom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has a nightmare, and goes to Harry for comfort...and something more?</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold me

"H-Harry?" Louis whispers in my ear as he sits on my bed shaking. 

"Yeah Lou?" I ask cracking one eye open and seeing a tear stained Louis. 

"Louis? Babe what happened are you hurt?" I ask frantically getting up and searching him for anything that seems to be causing him harm.

"Harry.....can...can I sleep in here I -I had a bad dream.." He trails off softly wiping another tear. 

"Of course love." I say moving over some. He gets in and curl into a tight tiny ball, I move over and wrap my arms around him gently. 

"Louis,do you want to tell me about your dream?" I ask kissing the back of his neck softly. He whimpers and I feel more tears on my chest and I pull back bringing him with me. 

"Louis," I say sternly pulling his chin up gently but firmly with my fingers and thumb. He looks at me with tear filled eyes and it breaks my heart as he whimpers and says something I never thought he would say. 

"Make love to me Harry?" He whimpers and kisses my lips with desperation. I moan into his lips and grab him by his hips. I pull way and kiss down his neck, sucking and licking every few kisses,he moans as I suck. 

"Louis honey, are you sure?" I ask knowing this would be his first time. 

"Yes,please Harry I need you.." He whimpers and kiss my lips again more desperately. I nod and pull him away from me and gently push him to the bed, I look him in the eyes as I pull off his pajama bottoms and boxers. I look down and am pleasantly surprised at his hard cock I lick my lips. He's absolutely stunning.

"Mmmm,already hard for me babe." I say huskily and kiss right above his naval cavity. "So beautiful Louis." I get up and take my boxers off leaving us both naked now. 

"H-Harry...please....please hold my hand I'm scared and I need to feel you please." Louis says frantically searching for a part of me eyes wide and chest heaving.

"Shhhhhh...it's alright boo I got you." I say softly taking his hand I kiss his knuckles and rub his leg. "Feel my heart Lou, I'm right here." I say placing his hand over my heart. 

"You sure you want this boo?" I ask one more time looking down at him gently making absolute sure it's okay. He nods hurriedly and squeezes my hand. 

"Yes I'm sure Hazza." He says softly and thrust his hips up slightly, and I chuckle a little kissing his palm.  
I nod  to myself and grab the lube from under my bed and coat my fingers with it. I look down at his hole and palm myself softly god he's so beautiful.  
"Sweetheart this may hurt a little and be uncomfortable but I need to prep you so i don't hurt you alright?" I tell him softly and kiss the head of his cock. He nods a little hesitantly before moaning as I gently lick over his hole.  
"Ha- hazz.." He moans softly and I lick more into him as I add a finger.  
"Doing so well for me sweetheart. So proud." I murmur against him and add another finger until I'm up to three fingers. I wipe my hand against the sheets and lean up to kiss him.

"It's gonna hurt at first babe....okay here I go...doin g so well babe." I say as I position myself at his tight entrance I quickly but gently push my head in and and moan at the tightness get Louis almost in a siting position on my lap,he whimpers and buries his head in my neck. 

"Shhhh,it's alright boo your doing great." I say softly kissing his head. I take the smaller boys hips and push all the way in, once I'm fully in I hold still and pull Louis to me and rub his back as I feel several tears on my neck. 

"Shhhh, your dong great honey...." I say as I feel his body tense we I accidents thrust up a lil. I look down to see his cock half hard and gently tease it until its full hardness again.

After several moments he relaxes and moves his hips in a circular motion and bounces slightly. He nods and that's my cue to start moving I pull out all the way then thrust up gently, I moan as I feel him contract around me, he moans and nibbles at my neck pulling me closer. 

"Ha-Hazza I I love you....mmmm.....please hold me....please....your sooo big!" Louis moans in my ear I can only moan in response and pull him even closer, I set a steady gently slow pace and give Louis love bites. 

"Oh Lou your soo tight boo, you feel so good around me,I love you too Louis, I'll never let you go.." I moan out. 

"Fa-faster! Please Harry!" He screams out as I hit his prostate. I oblige and go faster slamming into him loving the sounds of his labored breath and moans. 

"You like that don't you....hmmm you like my cock slamming into you, your beautiful Lou absolutely beautiful. Your doing so well." I say kissing him on his lips. He moans into my mouth grabbing my curls, I moan and lay him on his back. His eyes shot open and he's grasping for me. 

"It's okay luv I'm still here." I gently say and grab his hands and squeezing. His moans get louder and louder and I know he's close. I pound into him faster. 

"Can you cum for me honey hmmmm can you?" I whisper into his ear.I take his cock in one hand and start pumping him. He moans and clutches around me and cums all over our stomaches his cum all over me sets me off and I release into him. I collapse on top of him and gently as possible slide out frowning as he winces and has some tears. 

I quickly clean us up and pull him to me kissing his tears away. 

"You were amazing love...sooo good." I gently say and rub circles into his back. 

"Thnk you Hazza I love you so much." He says snuggling into my side. Then something hits me. 

"Lou, could you tell me what you dream was about?" I ask softy, he tenses a bit then relaxes. 

"You left me and called me ugly and and.....then you died." He whimpers quietly. 

"Oh darling never." Is all I could sy before kissing him. 

"Harry,can you just hold me please I need your warmth and smell." He says softly before going to sleep. I smile and cover us up. I'll always hold him.


End file.
